Unfitted Love
by FlyFreeMockingjay
Summary: Carolyn meets her past love from the 1800's, Damon Salvatore. He doesn't remember her, but the more time he spends with her the more memories come back. They come along a lot of danger and a lot of enemies, and Damon discovers Carolyn's darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Hundred Years Meeting

CAROLYN'S POV

"So, you're saying that you guys got yourselves a date. Great!" I hopped on my bed as I with one hand held the phone and with the other tried to put my silver chain with a azure crescent moon on. _Tried. _

"Yeah! And I'm so excited because it's the Halloween party and I always wanted to go with him to a school dance like that! Oh, em, gee, I totally forgot to ask you! What are you wearing?" Her tone was a bomb of excitement.

"Look, Caroline, I don't even know if I'm going." I propped the mobile up against my shoulder as I tried to untangle the thick knot in the chain. I was quickly starting to believe it was impossible.

"Oh come on, you have to go! Remember I wanted you to meet Elena and Bonnie and-"

"Caroline, I know. And I will meet them. It's just I don't know if this party is the right time." I sighed, still fighting with the necklace.

"Of course it is! Parties are a great time for meeting people."

"Huh.. okay, I'll think about it. But I'm tired now, okay? See you tomorrow. Bye." the line tore apart as the signal beeped. I breathed out deeply and lay back on my bed, the necklace still undone. I finally got anxious and grabbed it with force, twisted it, and without the fear of breaking it, pulled so hard so it finally untangled at once. I clipped it together around my neck. Grabbing a towel and quickly rubbed my hair, running my fingers through it after. I lay the phone down on my side-table next to my school schedule, kicked my shoes off and lay under my blanket. I fell asleep quickly, which was weird, because I hardly ever do. It's like I'm never tired. But tonight, something inside me was telling me to rest before tomorrow. I wondered why, tomorrow is going to be a normal day like others. Or so I think.

"You want anything to eat before you go?" Amber asked as she finished washing the dishes. I was just getting ready for that meaningless Halloween party Caroline asked me to go to, and I'm going only for her because she's my friend. And besides, I would like to meet that Elena she's telling me about.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I smiled at her and she searched the mini-fridge for bags of blood. We both love blood but she's the one that drinks human. I treat myself from time to time, but when I'm around Caroline I obviously wouldn't be able to resist if her blood showed up before my eyes and I'm absolutely sure I would loose control. As to Amber, she's older, and she can control her blood-lust like no one else. She is my aunt from 1847, old but young, when she saved me from a fire at the old mystic falls chapel in which my mother died. I was a baby back then, not even a year old, and we both knew she couldn't have saved me _and _my mother without burning in the fire herself, vampire or not. Though she already was a vampire back then, and that's what bugs me. Stirs around in my head and gives me migraine whenever I think about it. Because, Amber would've saved her own sister, right? Since she told me the exact story, and that was when I was ten, the though was stuck in my head and gave me bad butterflies in my stomach.

But, that wasn't the case. We never really talked about it, had a family conversation, so she'd probably forgot. But I couldn't. After all, it _was_ my mother, so I have a right to know the reason for not saving her.

"Go and get ready, I'll make you something." Amber said as she carefully started cutting the lettuce as I made my way up the stairs, holding on to the wooden handrail.

Halloween. A day that I hate, actually, because people dress up, as monsters, and I feel awful about the thought that a real monster is walking amongst them. But on the other hand, people who dress up as vampires are irritable. They try to act like us, but don't know who we really are. Yes, we are bloodsucking monsters who kill people for food and live forever until someone drives a stake through our hearts, but even though we can shut off our emotions and not feel anything, pain, sadness, I still see parts of humanity in some vampires. And plus, as long as we walk in the sun no one will know who we are.

I pushed the bathroom door open and set my dress aside on the scratchy laundry basket. I glanced for a second in the mirror, smoothing out any imperfections in my skin with light foundation. I grabbed the dress, carefully unzipped it and stepped into it. It was a deep violet and made of silk, the smooth material brushing against my perfectly fitted body. I straightened my chestnut hair, and surprisingly it fell all the way down to my waist. My 5cm stilettos in my hands, I walked back down the stairs. My salad was ready on the table, in my favourite blue ceramic bowl, and a cup of fresh blood standing next to it. I walked up to it, breathed in the scent, and realized Amber was nowhere to be seen. But then after hearing a tapping sound against the door and a gasp, I walked out of the kitchen and saw her.

"Huh. There you are. Where are you going?" I said as I realized she was struggling to put her shoes on, her black and white apron still on. She was definitely in a rush.

"Carolyn! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that I have a second shift today! I have to go, or I'll be fired! I'm so sorry, will you do all right on your own? I'm already late."

"Then go. Now. I'll be fine." I glanced at her caringly before she slammed the door behind her with a last smile. I smiled back and walked back to the kitchen. Again I took a sip of blood, and before I blinked, the cup was empty to the last drop.

I quickly ate the salad I headed towards the door, grabbing my Dolce&Gabbana gold-lined purse, smoothing out the dress, and grabbed the cold handle. The next second, my heart skipped a thousand beats at the sight outside.

"Uhh, sorry I was about to knock." A handsome, tall dark haired man said in his deep sexy voice. I didn't know what to say. Though I exactly knew who he was, my breath slammed down in my throat. I remembered his charming blue eyes, the way he used to look at me. I never thought I'd see him again. Although there he was, standing right in front of me.

"I came here for... Amber? She's currently dating my friend who can't be bothered to pick her up himself," His arrogant tone was like sweetness to my ears.. It was a refreshing relief to hear his voice again.

"Um, she just left. She had to go to work." I said, trying not loosing eye contact, and most of all trying to not let my voice crack. But his eyes were so beautiful.

"Uh-huh," He raised his head, scanning me curiously.

"Uh, I'm Carolyn, her nephew." I offered my hand to him. With a bit of hesitation, he shook it and I grinned. I hadn't felt his touch for a long time.

"Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Their grip on each other was tight. The moment Damon touched Carolyn he felt something, like a memory.

_Flashback - Early 1864_

Damon was sitting at the bar counter drinking his fifth glass of wine.

"Damon, I would like you to meet my friend, Carolyn Strayer." Katherine Pierce walked into the bar, followed by the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had long straight chestnut hair, a fresh, natural face, eyes the colour of deep spring grass. They headed straight towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Carolyn bowed, holding her long gown. "Miss Katherine has told me a lot about you."

Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than Katherine. He couldn't resist touching her soft skin and kissing her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Strayer." He was smiling widely.

"Oh, please, call me Carolyn." His smile widened.

"Well, I'll leave you alone if you wish." Katherine looked at them, without a hint of jealousy. Carolyn, with her hands together formally, nodded once at her, and she walked away.

"May I have a dance?" Damon asked. He offered his hand to her instantly. She grabbed it, and they floated off, onto the cream ceramic dance floor, dancing, laughing, falling into each other's looks, while Katherine flirted with the second brother on the other side of the room. Damon had no idea she wasn't who she really appeared to be.

_Flashback Ends_

"I kn- I mean, nice to meet you."

Damon woke up back at the doorstep, shaking Carolyn's hand as she said so. He pulled from her grip suddenly, but she noticed his confusion immediately. "Are you, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just, um, nothing. You know, I should just, go." He started to turn away, but just as he stepped on the first wooden step she stopped him.

"You, you can come in!" She said the first thing that came to her mind to not let him leave. "If, you want to.."

He turned around, surprised. "Really?"

With a bit of hesitation, Carolyn answered. Even though she knew this was an important choice, letting him in. But she despite all the bad things she heard about him recently, she knew she could trust him. "Yeah."

He looked down at the threshold. Then back at her, and carefully, watching her, took a step forward. He hesitated a bit of course, but when he saw his foot passing through he smiled.

"So, do you want something to drink?" As Carolyn closed the door behind them she saw that he was already in the landing, somehow there faster than her. But that didn't surprise her, she adored his strength and speed.

"Um, yeah, sure." He sat on the red leather couch, which deep in his mind reminded him of blood, which of course Carolyn thought too. She walked into the kitchen, made sure he wasn't looking at what she was doing or eavesdropping, and opened the blood-pack filled mini fridge. She grabbed a glass from the fresh painted dryer, still dripping a bit with the scent of her sips , her favourite bottle of wine, and poured in half. To that, she added a few drops of human blood.

"Here." Carolyn gave him the glass and leant against the staircase, watching him as he took a sip. He frowned.

"What is this?" He asked, looking away.

"It's.. wine. Just normal wine." Carolyn watched the veins beneath his eyes grow out of the skin, his eyes turn shaded blue and rushing with blood.

Damon turned away, his blood-lust rushing through him. He slammed the glass down on the table, still not looking at Carolyn. "Are you okay?" she asked on purpose.

"Uh, I'm fine.." He finally looked up at her. The veins were gone, and his eyes were back to normal. The way he looked at her though, it was as if he felt that he knew something about her. As if he knew _her_. Then, abruptly, the second his eyelid blinked, the next thing he knew, she was gone. She just disappeared from beside the staircase, like a ghost. Then, after barely a second, he felt a soft breeze across his back. He wasn't fully sure what that meant, but for sure guessed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the words came out of his mouth in a surprised but informed tone, and as he turned his head around, he lay his eyes on her. Carolyn was sitting right beside him.

The look in her eyes was fierce. Veins under her eyes crusted from under the skin, and her iris was dripping with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Overview of History

DAMON'S POV

Did I just witness what I thought I witnessed?

"Okay, so... um... how old are you?" I didn't actually know what to say, my head was full of different things, ideas and thoughts that I actually forgot how to respond to someone who is a vampire except myself. I've only met this girl, and now after barely five minutes I realise she's a vampire. I wonder why she looks familiar. The curiosity was eating me up inside.

"It's not polite to ask a woman of her age," The words came out of her mouth, instantly followed by a smirk. As if I didn't know that.

"Well, I think it is in this situation," I say instead.

"Okay, one thing. I'm older than you." Her smile widens. I smile as well, but then the thought hits me again.

"...how do I know you..?" I manage to ask.

"You know me? That's possible," She looks away, as if not wanting to talk about it. I try as hard as I can to make her explain, because I know she knows the answer.

"I had a flashback, when I touched you," That brings her focus back on me. "It wasn't clear, but you were in it,"

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" She starts walking towards me, curious.

"I was in a bar and, you walked in with.." I trail off, looking away.

"With who?" She asks. I try to decide if to tell her or not. But of course she would know already, it seemed like they were good friends. I look at the floor, whispering one word. "Katherine."

Carolyn's eyes showed hurt when they found the floor. She also showed fear, but soon beat it with anger. "Katherine, that bitch," I looked up surprised.

"Huh? You really knew her? Seems like you don't like her either," I think out loud. Carolyn doesn't say anything else. Then, I decide to quickly change the subject, unsuccessfully. "So, who turned you?"

"Oh, a pretty, little, mean slut from 1864, you may know her." The atmosphere doesn't get better.

"Katherine," I repeat, realizing. "When?"

"About 1850? Yeah, I think I know my birthday. I'm 162."

"Oh, well, I'm 14-" she cuts me off.

"148. I know that. Before I met you, Katherine told me a lot about you. Like, everything. We were best friends back then, until she did something unforgivable." Her eyes are once again filled with hurt, wanting sudden revenge.

"Like what?" I ask.

"She killed my parents."

"Oh.. well, now I know why you hate her so much." I take a sip of the blood-filled wine as if this was a normal conversation with my fellow brother or even Elena.

"No, Damon, I don't only hate her because she killed my parents, but because she betrayed me. We were supposed to be best friends forever. But when she met you, I'm sorry but, when all that boy thing came in, she just left me out." Carolyn slammed her glass of wine on the table, spilling it everywhere. Smiling suddenly, she said, "And even tried to kill me,"

"Well, she succeeded,"

Loosing her temper, she got up and answered the phone that was suddenly ringing.

"Hey," She says. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," I try not to eavesdrop. "I completely forgot about it. Sure. I'm coming." Then her eyes trail to me, and she smiles. "Can I bring someone?"

Instantly when I hear her I shake my head. "No!" I whisper, waving my hands like crazy. But she has already hung up. "Where do you want to take me?" I ask.

"You like parties, right?" She asks. No, not that pathetic kids Halloween party up the High School today. Carolyn walks up to me grabs my arm, dragging me out of the room. I try to protest, and shake her grip off, but I can't. "Shit, you're strong,"

"You have no idea of my strength," She smiles as she opens the door, throwing me out onto the dirty doormat. I grab the old rusty gutter to regain my balance and keep myself steady. Carolyn is grinning and laughing. "What's so funny," I say, smiling myself. "Never seen a vampire getting beat up by a girl?" I'm laughing now as well, and we both walk down the stairs, making sure not to touch the little "100 years old" handrail leading to the gate, which was covered in newly brushed black and white paint.

"Who's driving?" I ask suddenly, noticing her red-streaked white Porsche Panamera standing outside her house, which I only now realize is a quite luxurious mansion.

"What do you think? I wont let no one else touch my baby," She says, smiling as she gets in. I try to let go the longing to feel the pleasure of the car while I get in. Her hands on the leather wheel, Carolyn switches the roaring engine on that fills my ears. Racing off with all the car's strength onto the road, she steps on the throttle, leaving me feeling as epic as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Halloween Party

CAROLYN'S POV

My heart was beating so fast I can't describe it when we got here. The school's crowded with people, finding Caroline was almost like searching for a needle in a haystack. Good thing me and my guest, or more like my guide, Damon, had our senses. I heard Caroline's gossip from a kilometre. I guess that's an advantage, so I could find her easily when I need to. But really, listening to her babble is painful to the ears.

"Carolyn! I wanted you to meet Elena," Caroline points to a pretty brunette, petite, but spicy. I can see why Damon had a thing for her. But now I have the feeling he's mostly spending time talking with me, than looking at her. He's basically just telling me the latest town news, what's up at the school, at the Mystic Grill.

"Wow, you've got a lot going on lately, huh?" I place myself on one of the coral couches in the corner of the ball room. I try to be careful with the new ancient figure that Mrs. Lockwood gave to me as a welcoming present, but it was exceptionally hard as it was fragile marble. I don't know what I would have done without Damon who saved it from falling the last minute.

"Not necessarily." He answers simply. "But I can tell you one little secret," He leans forward and whispers into my ear, "my brother is a vegetarian."

I giggle as I take a sip of wine. "Well, I'm fifty-fifty," I smile.

"Really? I couldn't do that. I couldn't resist," He curves his lips in a sexy way. I am really attracted to him now. The sixties style didn't quite suite him actually.

About an hour later, I'm almost really drunk. A couple of times I almost fell because I was drinking so much. I decided to stop when a vibration on my left leg distracted me. I take my phone out of my pocket and read the message.

"_R u ok? Hope u r. Watch urself. Full moon."_

Calix. It has to be him. He knows that I need to be careful. And sometimes, he is just being _too _careful. I know what happens, or, what _used _to happen on a full moon, but that's past. I am no longer the thing worst than a vampire. My feathers no longer fall. The blood is no longer on my hands.

I suddenly realize I'm falling in a trance. A long sleep. I feel my arm shaken by Damon's hands, and my eyes shoot open. I do not know what's going on.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks, helping me to my feet. I feel my heart pounding. By his words I realize what just happened. "You fainted,"

"I did?" My voice seems confused, because that's what I am.

"Yeah, lets get you home," Weird, he never seemed this caring. I grab my purse and put my phone back in my pocket, quickly typing, _"Fine." _back to Calix. Although I wasn't fine. I didn't know what was happening to me. As we were walking back through the main hallway, I felt a slight pinch in my back.

"Hey, what's this?" I turn around, to see him picking something up. It's black, and small. Shaped like, a leaf. But too small to be a leaf.. No. It can't be. I just can't be... a feather. A little, black feather.

"I-I don't know.." I choke on my words, needlessly. I shouldn't give a hint of fear of one miniature feather.

"Don't tell me you've got a dead crow in your purse," He laughs and drops the feather, walking on. I look at him fearfully, and then appear like finally getting the joke. I force a smile, and look back at the floating piece, eyes black as night.

This isn't happening.


End file.
